Regrets
by Jin Ginkaku
Summary: Les regrets d'une personne...[Aomine Daiki et Kuroko Testuya]


Une petite histoire...assez triste.

Rien ne m'appartient sauf le caractère dépressif ^^.

Je ne met pas de qui est le POV mais vous allez le devinez.

* * *

Je suis souvent seul. En fait, tout le temps, depuis que tu es parti. Je suis resté seul, avec mes regrets.

Parfois, je déambule dans la ville. Pas pour aller quelque part. Je marche pour marcher. Pour penser sans être dérangé. Pour m'occuper. Lorsqu'on est seul, on s'ennuie souvent.

Alors je pense à toi. À moi. À nous. Instinctivement, mes pas me mènent aux endroits où nous étions allés: une rue que nous empruntions chaque jour, une boutique où nous avions l'habitude de nous arrêter pour acheter à manger, un arbre sous lequel nous nous étions abrités un jour de pluie...

Je finis souvent par te trouver, sans que je le veuille. Je ne veut jamais te voir. Je veut toujours te voir. Je souffre lorsque tu n'es pas là, je souffre lorsque tu me montre ton dégoût, ta rancœur envers moi. Tu me la montre dès que tu me vois, dès qu'on parle de moi, dès que tu pense à moi. Si tu penses encore à moi...

Tu es là, avec _les autres, _tu ne souris pas, mais tu es heureux d'être avec _eux_. Ton bonheur s'efface quand tu m'aperçois. Ta bouche se tord en une petite grimace, ton nez se fronce, tes yeux s'étrécissent. Tu te crispe. Tout me montre que je te répugne. Je te fais peur. Je te dégoûte. Tu me méprise. Tu me déteste.

Moi aussi, je te déteste. Ta bouche tordue, tes yeux qui me transpercent, tes bras qui se tendent, presque comme si j'allais te frapper. Comme si je pouvais te frapper !

_Les autres _ne voient rien. Ils ne comprennent rien. Ne te comprennent pas. Ne me comprennent pas. Ne nous comprennent pas. Ils te regardent, toi, tendu, moi, en colère parce que tu es avec _eux, _parce que tu me détestes et tu me le montre. Parce que je souffre.

Nous échangeons quelques paroles sans entamer une vraie discussion. Tu es prudent, froid. Tes blessures pourraient se rouvrir. Les miennes n'ont jamais cicatrisées...

Puis, tu te retourne lorsque tu juge que _les autres_ t'ont assez vu me parler. Lorsque tu n'as plus besoin de faire la comédie sans qu_'ils_ te demandent ce qui se passe. Lorsque tu sens que ça va déraper. Tu te retourne et tu t'éloigne. Je reste. Seul. Avec mes regrets.

Je me met à regretter ta bouche, ton nez, tes yeux qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, je détestais. Car, plus que ton visage, je hais ton dos qui s'éloigne. Il me nargue, me demande : « Alors ? Tu viens ? » Mais je ne peut pas. Si je te rattrape, tu me regarderas avec mépris. Alors je ne fais rien._ Ils_ me regardent, me saluent, puis te rejoignent. _Eux_, ils n'ont pas peur. Tu ne va jamais les regarder avec mépris.

Je regarde, en regrettant le moment où j'aurai pu te courir après, en imaginant que tu m'aurais souris, comme avant. Mais l'instant est passé. Je ne peut que regretter. Seul. Alors, je me souviens de toi. Celui d'avant et celui d'après.

Je vois ta bouche qui souriais. Cette bouche qui ne me souris plus. Elle ne m'offre que des grimaces.

Je vois tes yeux qui me regardaient avec gentillesse. Qui me regardent avec horreur.

Je sens ton odeur, autrefois, mêlée à la mienne. Tu as changé de parfum. Pour ne plus que je t'associe à moi.

J'entends ta voix mélodieuse. Puis je me souviens de tes cris. Tu me hurle dessus. Tu me crache à la figure que je ne suis rien, que tu me détestes, que tu me hais.

Dans ma bouche, un parfum de vanille arrive. Vite remplacé par le goût acide du sang. Je me mord la langue pour m'empêcher de pleurer. Je ne veut pas te montrer ma faiblesse.

Je me rappelle ta peau, douce, claire. Je sens sur ma peau tes coups lorsque tu me frappes, hors de toi.

Tu as changé. J'ai changé. La différence est que toi, tu es avec _eux,_ moi, je suis seul. Avec mes regrets.

Je pars, ne voulant plus te voir. J'ai assez souffert pour la journée. Pendant le retour, je pense à toi, me demandant si un jour, tu pourras me regarder sans haine, sans répulsion, sans animosité. J'en doute, mais j'espère. L'espoir fait vivre...

Dans mon cas, c'est toi qui me fait vivre. Ton souvenir et mon espoir.

Je ne parle à personne. Tu es l'unique, le seul. Je ne veut pas me lier à quelqu'un, surtout si c'est pour souffrir comme le dernière fois. Je sais, c'est lâche. Je suis lâche. Tu peut rajouter ce mot à ta liste pour me qualifier. Elle est déjà longue...Fier, orgueilleux, hautain, dur, froid...lâche.

Je ne parle à personne et personne ne me parle. Qui voudrait me parler?

Je n'étais pas comme ça, avant. J'étais...joyeux, toujours un sourire aux lèvres...insouciant, c'était toi qui m'empêcher de faire des bêtises...fainéant, ça n'a pas changé,tu n'es juste plus là pour me tirer...susceptible, je me rappelle que je pouvais me mettre en colère pour presque rien...joueur, j'acceptais tous les défis, avant même qu'on me les dises...

Un idiot dans toute sa splendeur !

Mais j'étais avec toi. Toujours ensembles, on nous appelait les inséparables.

C'était comme ça depuis le commencement, depuis le premier regard, le premier salut, le premier mot...Cette attirance qui au fil des moments partagés, s'est transformé en une harmonie symbiotique.

Il y a des jours où je t'espionne. Je me cache dans un coin, dans l'ombre et j'observe.

Tu es avec _eux. _Tu es comme tu étais avec moi. Je me retiens de me dévoiler pour m'imprégner de toi. À un moment, l'un d'_eux _t'ébouriffe les cheveux en riant. Je brûle d'envie de le frapper. C'est moi qui ais le droit de le faire. Toi, tu es vexé. Tu as une moue agacée pendant que tu remet à plat tes mèches désordonnées. Tu siffles entre tes dents et secoue la tête pour montrer ton mécontentement. _Les autres _rient tous de tes manières. Je fronce le nez. _Ils_ se moquent de toi. _Ils_ osent de moquer de toi ! Je ne les aime pas. C'était couru d'avance : tu m'as quitté pour les rejoindre, je n'allais pas me mettre à les adorer...

Quoique...tu serais capable de vouloir ça. Tu as toujours eu des idées loufoques...Je met à me les réciter toutes, une à une.

Vous partez sans que je m'en aperçoive. Une fois parti dans mes souvenirs, impossible de m'en tiré. Surtout si ce sont des moments passés avec toi.

Lorsque je reviens sur terre, il est tard. Je suis seul. Une fois de plus.

Je laisse exploser ma colère sur ce que je rencontre en rentrant. Un chien qui aboie trop fort, un arbre qui a le malheur de se trouver sur mon chemin, une canette par terre, une petite fille qui me percute, un mur, une poubelle...

Je laisse sortir tous mes sentiments : jalousie envers _les autres_, colère par rapport à tout, mélancolie pour le temps passé ensemble, dégoût, tu n'es pas le seul que je dégoûte...

Ne reste que le regret qui ne part jamais. Qui ne partira jamais.

Je suis seul depuis que tu es parti. Seul avec mes regrets.

-BORDEL, TESTU ! POURQUOI T'ES PARTI !?

* * *

Reviews s'il vous plaît...


End file.
